


A Deal to Die For

by Emilia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Eventual Fluff, Heartbreaking, Implied Slash, Loneliness, Love Letters, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Vampire Turning, Vampires, With A Twist, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking to see if he could finally be cured of his vampirism, the vampire Durkof has to exercise every bit of his self control to keep himself tamed. In desperate need he meets a Bosmer named Enthdras who seems to have taken an interest in him, offering Durkof a deal he finds hard to refuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turdas

Falion had left for the swamps around the usual time, a strange nip in the air. Morthal was always a chilly place, though it was always worst by Morning Star. He left his house locked, hurrying through the town. There was always that lingering feeling that he was being followed whenever he snuck out like this.

He was only halfway there to his secret Summoning Stones, the one thing he has kept secret from the residents. Every step felt like another step towards danger, feeling sweat begin to collect on his dark skin. He jumped at the sound of water splashing right behind him, causing him to turn around with spells at the ready.

In the darkness, he squinted hard to make out whom this stalker could be. He let out an irritable sigh as the creature came out in the moonlight, muttering under his breath, "Mudcrabs..."

He turned back around, shaking this off as pure paranoia. He returned to his small trek to the summoning stones, setting down his things and preparing himself once he arrived. He stood in front, arms out with his eyes closed as he concentrated on the vast waves of time. Softly, slowly, he eased his breathing... 

It wasn't long until he heard a twig snap not too far away that broke him out of his trance. His eyes remained shut, though his arms retracted back to his side. He turned his head to the side ever so slightly, smirking to himself.

"I was waiting to see if you were going to show yourself," Falion teased his guest, opening his eyes finally. 

"I've heard you're an expert in vampirism," said a thick Nordic accent.

From out of the shadows stepped a tall, Nord man with skin white as snow. It was hard for Falion to make out the features of the man, though the most noticeable thing he could see was a pair of burning, otherworldly eyes. 

The sight of this new guest made Falion's expression fall and harden, almost grimacing, "I know many things. I've studied beyond the reach of humans, traveled to the planes of Oblivion, seen things one should not see. I have met Daedra and Dwemer alike and met everything in between and I know enough to see a vampire where others would see a man."

The vampire relieved his cranium of the hood, now it was clear to make out the details of his face: He had hair that fell to his shoulders, dark and kept as the night around them. His expression was very soft and understanding, though judging by the rough textures of his face he had been around a long time. "Then it would seem you know what I have come looking for, friend," he replied.

Falion beckoned him to come closer, being not afraid of a creature like him. He laid a hand on the vampire's cheek, inspecting him closely. After several minutes of judging, he shook his head sadly and took a step back. "It seems your soul is too corrupted," Falion informed him, "It has long since died with your former self, yet you seem to cling on to what is left. I am sorry but you are too far gone for any cure. You have my sincerest apologies."

In return, the nocturnal guest looked to the mage with denial in his eyes. When Falion remained quiet, a strange grin began to spread across his face. He laughed maniacally, echoing through the marshy woodland.

"Apologies..." He looked back to the Redguard, "I don't want apologies. I don't want to roam the world, walking like a beast in the night. I have seen my brothers turned and fallen to this beastial nature and I would not want to see anyone else meet this undead fate." His face instantly fell, looking almost heartbroken. He took a step closer, hands out reached to the other man, "I'm begging you, please reconsider."

Falion quickly snatched himself away before the vampire touched him, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry, but I have already told you-"

"You are feeding me lies!" He growled. 

In one swift motion, he leapt and caught Falion by the throat, squeezing hard on his windpipe. He threw him a few feet away, the Redguard hitting his back against a rock. He began to pick himself up, feeling the worst to come.

The vampire picked him up, opening his mouth wide enough for his fangs to be seen and let out a guttural roar. In a fit of rage, he dug his claws into man's throat and lashed at him unrelenting. The lashing soon changed into him hitting the lifeless body and finally to him sobbing over it. The sights, the aroma, the feeling of the crimson liquid against his skin and sprayed across the ground began to take his attention. 

He pulled himself away from the corpse, feeling his body weaken quickly. He had to drag himself across the summoning stones, collapsing with his back to the center of it. He had to face that he wasn't strong enough to go on like this, to starve himself. Dawn was practically on the rise, and at any second he could be roasted alive.

He regretted killing the Mage and losing the temper. There could've been a chance, some kind of chance to get out of here alive. Or maybe he should've stayed with his old friend, Movarth. He had heard strange rumors lately, of a hero slaying a cult of vampires...

"Oh, by the Nine," he heard a young voice swear, followed by the sound of a bag or sack dropping. 

He felt his vision began to become unfocused, coughing some. The aroma of blood made his head spin, letting out a weak plea: "Help... Me..." 

Everything quickly fell to black before he had a chance to see his potential hero's face.

By the time he did wake up, to his surprise, he was staring up at a wooden ceiling in the comfort of a nice, wide bed. He noticed shackles upon screwed in to the headboard of the bed, arching a brow with curiosity. He began to push himself up, but a soft hand kept him down.

"Oh good, you're awake," smiled a young Bosmer man, "I was beginning to worry."

He had short, slicked back auburn hair that barely reached passed his neckline. He had light stubble, with dark red war paint that outlined his eyes and mouth. He was young, yet shared some experience in the wide world around them.

He took a damp rag and dabbed his forehead, thankfully the water was cold. The Bosmer sat himself partially on the bed, leaning over. "You're quite lucky I found you," he chuckled to himself for whatever reason, one long finger tracing over his cheek, "You'd be in flames by the time the sun came up."

The Nord's eyes widened as he realized his rescuer knew well of his secret. Perhaps too well, almost. The Bosmer's smile flickered, sitting back up straight. He still found it hard to keep his hands away from the prey, not like the other objected though.

"How rude of us, we haven't even exchanged names yet?" He laid a firm hand on his guest's chest, "My name is Enthdras and this is my home. It's rare I receive guests, and even more rare that they stay for long. Don't you agree, mister..."

"Durkof," he finally spoke, watching the other's actions carefully, "My name is Durkof."

Enthdras gave a wide smile to him at the sound of his voice, picking himself up to a corner. Durkof picked up his head only high enough to see an assortment of things spread across a wide dresser. He noticed he wasn't wearing his usual garb, but stained miner clothes.

"I hope you don't mind that I went through your things, I just wanted to be sure I wasn't in any trouble," Enthdras picked at a few rings and other jewelry, holding some to the light.

"And so you also feel the need to strip me of my clothing and replace them with these?" Durkof asked, finally sitting himself up and getting a look around the room.

There were small amounts of candles that gave the room with a dim, romantic feeling. There were bowls of different herbs, like the mountain flowers and lavender, even a jar of honey. He wasn't exactly sure what this Enthdras character was planning with him, and was a bit scared to know.

He chuckled at this, "I just wanted to be a good host and clean them up for you. You're quite lucky I was kind enough to put something back on you, seeing as how hung you are..." Enthdras winked at him. 

"Thank you, but no thank you," Durkof stood up, his head beginning to swim as he climbed to his feet, but kept his composure, "I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed here. I must go."

He began to leave, opening up the doors to the main hall to Enthdras' home, until the Bosmer spoke up, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." He turned to the vampire, shrugging, "Sun's out and seeing as how humid and dry it feels right now, I..." Something flickered in his eyes, a wide grin spreading across his face, "Let's play a game. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a game, more of a deal."

He moved, shifting himself to stand in front of the tall vampire. He kept one hand on his shoulders, gripping hard on his muscle as a single, slender finger traced across his bottom lip. "I don't think I've had vampire yet..." Enthdras whispered to himself.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?" Durkof skeptically asked, his voice managing to snap the younger man out of his trance.

He took a single step back, straightening himself. "Ah, what is today again? Turdas? Oh yes, this can work just fine..." He felt his own arms, his mouth momentarily agape as he stared longingly to his guest, "Nothing too big, just a little round of fun. You being the extraordinary creature you are, you must feel the desire to take in blood as nutrition, yes? I bet you can't last this weekend without it, starting tomorrow."

Durkof chuckled at this, smirking. "This is no challenge to someone of my self control. If you are that much in need of company, my friend, I will provide you with my own. But I can guarantee you, I am the one who will win this. My only condition is that I may reside in a... Different room."

"Of course, of course," Enthdras had a spark of excitement in his eyes, "Please, let me help gather your belongings into the room just on the other side. That's usually where I keep my guests..."

He trudged back into the small little room, taking up a small collection of identical books and a small band of bent and yellowish envelopes. Durkof offered to lift the rest of his things downstairs to a small piece of the large house, where there laid a wide bed and a cooking pot. 

Enthdras laid his books and letters on a single nightstand, placing one hand on it. Durkof noticed this had to be the one part of the house that was almost tasteless and lacked decorations unlike the remaining pieces of the home. 

"Strange, isn't it?" The Bosmer looked from the stack of books to the vampire, "Do you really need six different copies of the book Immortal Blood?"

He gave the stack a sad glimpse, turning his back to them. "Reminds me of a friend I knew is all," he lied, "It just happens to be my favorite book." 

"I see," he shrugged this off, "Heard a small vampire cult not far from here was destroyed. Some people say the character from that book was in it. Sad story, from what I know I don't think anyone survived."

"And how would you know this?" Durkof surprisingly snapped, the topic turning his cheeks a bright red. 

This had gotten a smirk out of Enthdras, "Talk travels fast in these lands."

A sinking feeling in Durkof's chest began to rise, he covered his eyes as he shook his head. "I wish to be alone," his voice began to sound very monotone. He heard Enthdras leave without another word, quietly shutting the doors as he left. 

He felt tears began to fall down his cheeks, but he was not surprised in the least by this news. "I tried to tell you," he said to no one, "I tried to get you to leave, but you never listen..."


	2. Fredas

Durkof had refused sleep in the large, creaking house. He was afraid to wake up in the night with his self control gone and the crazed hunger eating at his mind. Another reason, though he'd never admit this to himself, was to keep an eye on his host. 

The man seemed emotionally unbalanced, as if he was ready to pounce on him and cry his heart out at the same time. Something about the man seemed unhinged and it seemed doubtful he, of all people, would be the type to be accepting of creatures akin to him. Then again, perhaps he was? He could never know for certain these days...

What did keep him awake, most of all, was the news he was brought. He read through all different issues of Immortal Blood, feeling his heart tug and ache at the name of his old friend. A part of him denied the fact, that somewhere in this cold, icy province Movarth Piquine breathed and walked the lands just as Durkof himself did.

His mind began to flash back to when he was still youthful and still had a beating heart, barely learning the ropes of the Fighters' Guild. He remember Movarth being the one who wanted to teach the young lad, even though he could barely lift a sword over his head. They fought together, grew together, now if only they died together.

But that was in a different land, in a time that is now only recorded in books. Now he found himself in a world he didn't want to be in, not alone like this. He looked for a cure and now he found himself in the middle of a bet for a weekend with a strange Wood Elf. 

He snapped out of his daydream when he heard whistling, followed by footsteps just outside his door. He contemplated opening up the door to see he was doing, knocking away any negative thoughts that attempted to talk him out of this.

He opened up the doors, craning his neck to see Enthdras cleaning up a cluttered table. He accidentally dropped a few dishes, the sound of glass breaking making the elf cringe. Durkof only smiled at this, leaning against the doorway, "I didn't mean to startle you, friend."

"No, no, that's quite alright," Enthdras crouched down to carefully pick up the broken shards, "I just didn't expect you up so soon! The sun just recently went down, you see-"

"This is a very beautiful house you have," Durkof accidentally interrupted his acquaintance, "This must have bee quite a fortune. Did you build this buy yourself or was it prebuilt?"

Enthdras shook his head as he laughed, his hands soon became unsteady as he dumped the shards away. He clapped his hands together, gripping them tightly. He took in a deep, shaky breath as if he was ready to collapse into a pile of dust. "My husband," he admitted, before looking up to Durkof with a wide, absent gaze, "He promised me a house and he built me one with his two bare hands. Such a long time ago that was..."

He paced around the room, his eyes lowering to the floor. He had a very confused, almost fearful look in his eyes as he walked around the dining hall. He laid a hand on the wooden table as if he was making sure it was truly there. 

"Heljarchen Hall is the name of this great home. I never really liked the name, but I kept my mouth shut for my dear Audrik. He was, to say the least, the essence of masculine beauty and everything it could hold. He was similar to you, actually," he pointed to Durkof, taking a few steps to lay a hand lightly on his chest, "In looks, personality... You two even have the same accent. I've never met such an untamable, almost unparalleled man in my life."

"With all due respect sir," Durkof took his hand and gently pried it off, "But it doesn't look as if your husband is still here." 

Enthdras' expression took on a melancholic form, retracting his arm back and turning away. "This was a very long time ago. My Audrik left me before I even knew what was happening..." He gave a fake chuckle, rubbing his forearms, "He said he felt doomed to forever be with a man he didn't love. We ate dinner together one last time and as an apology he gave me the house. I said let's be together forever, he said he wasn't interested. I... Have never felt so broken until Audrik."

"I am sorry to hear that, Enthdras," Durkof felt a pain in his chest much too similar to one Movarth and his death gave, "If it is any consolation, I have lost someone dear to me as well. The world and time itself changes people. We can't help but watch and just hope for the best they don't stray too far from the light."

"Sometimes the light needs to be strayed from to keep things from falling apart..." Enthdras shook his head, "Feel free to look around, I have a quaint little library to busy yourself if you ever tire of the same six copies you've been reading. I need to leave to my room for a few moments; the topic of Audrik exercises my emotions..."

He left up the stairs, not daring to look back or make any other sort of remark. Durkof felt deep sympathy for the sad, albeit strange little elf. He knew how it felt to love and lose more than he'd like to think of on a daily basis, but it only helped him relate to Enthdras' pain. 

He shook his head, quickly shaking away any further thoughts on the subject. He had no use for romantic relationships, though the company was very appreciated. He thought of looking around and taking his mind off the new subject of significant others, considering looking in to the library and seeing if he spotted any familiar old books. 

There were a few pertaining to the Oblivion Crisis, which only started just a decade after he was initially turned. Some were of different issues of Herbane's Beastiary, many others were for the young adventurers who lacked in knowledge of the sword or bow.

Durkof found this collection to be nothing of new knowledge; he had been around for so long he spent all of his waking abounds just sitting around and reading. To dull the boredom in mind, the pain in his heart.

He didn't bother looking through for anything that could be decently interesting, walking up the stairs and staring down any plaques that hung on the walls. He noticed a door that was quietly tucked away from sight, as if it was hiding. Curiosity grew to the better of him, opening the doors that lead to an upper level of a tower.

The dark sky was ripped apart with shining blue lights, that flooded and danced across the milky sky. The lights were translucent enough for the brightest stars to poke through. The moons hung right above this colorful phenomena, making quite a beautiful. 

It was when he looked to the ground, however, that he was still in the hold of Hjallmarch, right outside the marshy plains that separated them from Haafingar. He leaned against the wooden railings, staring up at the only sky he had known for the past few centuries. 

He felt a warm, slender hand brush across his mid back, turning his head to find a slightly flushed Enthdras next to him, looking up to the sky as well. 

"I did not expect you back so soon, my friend," Durkof coughed, surprised at the sudden sight of him, "I don't think I heard the doors open."

Enthdras continued to stare up into the sky, not seeming to register that he was being conversed to. "I do love the sky here," he said almost inaudibly, as if to himself, "Always so pretty..." He suddenly turned to Durkof, the moonlight hitting his face made it clear to see the tear stains on his cheeks.

He politely looked away, pretending he hadn't seen anything. He allowed Enthdras a bit of privacy for his appearance to return to normal, biding his time chewing his tongue and gazing out to the city of Solitude that sat right cross a water channel.

He felt Enthdras' hand slowly ride up from the railing up his arm. The elf clutched his shoulder tightly, leaning his head on it. He felt confused as to what to do or say, merely responding with a small pat on the back. 

Time seemed to have stood still for a while, Enthdras managing to break the barrier by squirming slightly under Durkof's hand. His body seemed so thin and frail compared to the man that stood above him.

Enthdras craned his neck to try and kiss the taller man, his hands instinctively moving around his body. The Nord attempted to dodge the affection, trying his best to pry him off without causing any bruises. The elf made small gasping noises as he forced his lips on to Durkof's showing collar bone.

"Take advantage of me," Enthdras begged, practically trying to climb onto the other.

Durkof pushed them both toward the wall, finally managing to pry him off. Enthdras seemed almost confused by this, yet more so hurt. He tried his best to be courteous as a guest, but Durkof didn't find himself attracted to the elf. He leaned his forehead on the other man's, both of them trying to control their breathing, "You do not love me. You are simply trying to numb the pain of Audrik leaving you. Please, this is not what either of us want." 

He looked ready to fall apart once again, but something had stopped him; there was a strange glimmer in his eyes that showed understanding. Durkof took this as a sign that he realized his error, but something in the back of his mind told him different. That he was a man not to be trusted.

He took this instinct to consideration, peeling his hands off the wall and entered once more into the large house. He slunk away back to his room, where he felt the safest, for the next few hours. He spent his time quietly reading over and conducting his own notes on his host.

Durkof eventually came to a stopping point after listing pros and cons on this elf, quickly hiding it in one of his Immortal Blood as Enthdras came in with two goblets on a tray. He set the tray down on the nightstand, seating himself next to the vampire on the bed.

"I just came to apologize," he rested his hand on Durkof's knee, "That was... Very inappropriate of me. I felt lonely and heartbroken and, well, you know how we men get. If you wish to leave and forfeit our little deal, I will accept that."

Durkof could see in Enthdras' eyes he was begging him not to go. He wasn't necessarily dying to leave, but the gaze the young elf held did manage to send a shock of guilt right through him. 

"I... Will not," Durkof answered. 

A greedy smile slowly crept over Enthdras' face, one hand extending to one of the goblets and held it out for the man across from him. "Drink," his smile grew wider, "Drink and let us forget anything happened in the first place."

Durkof reluctantly took the goblet from the elf, inspecting the liquid inside. It was almost completely filled dark reddish liquid, smelling fresh and metallic with something underneath...

He watched Enthdras drink his own, eyeing him suspiciously. When he saw he was fine with no strange effects, Durkof took a small sip of the liquid. Something about it tasted tart, yet addictive. The flavor was so strong, he felt his body quiver at the taste of it. He looked down at the goblet and soon downed the rest of the strange beverage, dropping it on the floor and fell back on his bed.

His vision began to go out of focus and his throat quickly became dry. "I need more," he breathed. Some of his nerves and muscles spasmed some, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was Enthdras smiling devilishly over him, whispering, "Sleep now."


	3. Loredas

Durkof awoke the next night to his stomach feeling barren and his throat hot and dry. There was a strange feeling coming from his loins that ached, that when he stood up from the bed his knees felt like they were going to buck and fall over. His arms even felt stiff and sore.

But what woke him up with a start wasn't the strange sensations throughout his body, but a piercing scream they came all at once. The scream immediately woke him up and had him sit up out of fear, but what did manage to scare him as much as the high-pitched noise that ring through his ears was his surroundings: He was not in the room he had been recently saying in, but in the same room that he woke up when he first met Enthdras.

There were some small, minor differences in it than when he first arrived; for instance, there was the smell of burnt lavender that floated through the air with a hint of honey. There were petals that belonged to various mountain flowers that were laid out around the floor. Even a pair of clothes were sprawled out across the floor.

He let out a groan, forcing himself up and almost fell over against the wall. His head began to swim, his vision was unfocused. Durkof felt uncertain whether this was a frantic distress call or a false alarm, as the screaming sounded like rage with a strange mixture of sadness. With every step the numbing pain in his head and stomach began to ease until he finally caught the source of the sound.

He had scurried downstairs to his room to find a fire roaring in a pit in the room, Enthdras holding a few papers. More were scattered along the floor, cluttering on top of one another. In the bright, flickering light Enthdras held a heartbroken look as he read the papers before throwing them into the fire.

 _"You whore!"_ Enthdras screamed to the other man, the look of madness lingered, _"I gave you my being- My soul and body, yet you still want more?!"_

He tossed a couple more into the fire, until then Durkof realized what the Bosmer had been digging through: He found Movarth's old letters, misinterpreting them for love notes. The sight of the only thing that still proved his old friend's humanity made him heart cringe, also making him instinctively leap out and shove Enthras to the wall. He caught what was left of one note, only leaving behind a fragment of what Movarth had written to him long ago: _Show me you're alive._

In the maddening moment he spent staring into the burnt, crippled parchment he thought he heard a softer noise underneath the cackling of fire. He wondered if he had finally broken his own defenses, that the news of his dear friend's death had finally fully impacted his heart.

Durkof realized the noise was faint sobbing and not of his own; he had been broken to tears but he was yet to be hysterical. He turned his head to see the ever so slightly bruised figure of Enthdras huddled against the wall, crying. He looked to the Nord with betrayal, as if the tables had been turned.

The heartbreaking gaze did ease Durkof's sudden rage but not by much. He was ready to tear his throat or give him the same curse he had been plagued with, but that much stopped him.

"Why?" Enthdras croaked, trembling in his own hands, "I loved you with every fiber of my being. I dedicated so much of my time to you... For you. All I ever wanted was for you to love me just as much, Audrik."

His gaze remained as hard as stone, "Leave my presence. You are but a weak man with an ill mind. I'd pity you but it seems all my compassion for you has run dry. I will be leaving shortly this evening."

He turned his back to the elf who caught him by surprise and leapt towards him. He fell to his knees, tugging on the back of the old worn miner's shirt. His crying rang out and echoed, almost immediately deafening Durkof. "Please, don't!" He begged, "I can't bear to think about us being apart! I need you! I can't live without you by my side, holding me and protecting me!"

 _"I am not Audrik!"_ Durkof raised his voice over the crying, his words coming out into a hiss. He shook off the elf, pushing him back onto the floor, "/How can you expect to have guests with the way you act? How can you sit there and wonder why he'd leave you, when you were probably smothering him in the first place!/"

He rounded up his things, picking up and collecting the scattered letters and squeezing it altogether in his bag. He turned to leave the house forever, taking a few steps towards the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Enthdras voice suddenly turned cold and steady, completely throwing the Nord off. The words were so quiet he thought he was just imagining it.

He was thrown against the door by a large, fiery mass. He let out a roar at the smell of his roasted flesh, sliding down and onto the floor. His arms were outstretched, shaking from the sudden burst of heat.

He heard Enthdras' footsteps slowly stride towards him. Durkof turned his head back far enough to just catch a glimpse of the Bosmer. "I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself," he said, Enthdras' voice was empty of any remorse, "It didn't have to come to this. But you just had to persist, eh? That's just fine, let's see how bad you want to leave when I'm done with you..."

He grabbed Durkof by the feet, dragging him up the stairs and back into the honey-scented bedroom. Enthdras rolled him onto his back, humming to himself as he cuffed the other man's hands to the bedpost.

"It won't be all bad, you'll see," he stroked Durkof's hair, partially laying on the bed, "This is just... A rough patch. Yes, exactly- By tomorrow morning you'll forget this ever happened."

He smiled down at the Nord, wiping beads of sweat on his forehead. The ends of his smile twitched into something else entirely, his eyes flickered from the burning golden eyes down to his pale lips.

He leaned in closer, moving past his cheeks and began to kiss up his neck. One of Enthdras' hands moved down his chest. "I can... Make you feel better," he whispered, his lips moving closer to Durkof's lips, "Give me a chance to help you."

Durkof turned his head away as Enthdras attempted a kiss. His face was met by the back of the elf's hand, but he felt too weak to try and fight back. "Don't fight me," he scolded. He rubbed the Nord's cheek, shaking his head.

A part of him slid off of Durkof, kissing his way down his chest, before reaching his crotch. The elf's hand rubbed his crotch, letting out a chuckle as he lowered his head, "You will appreciate my actions all in time..."

The vampire closed his eyes, making a low groaning sound as he felt Enthdras pull out his partially erected penis. He felt himself shamefully shudder at the feeling of one long, slender finger gently stroking it. In no time his crotch was throbbing for more attention.

Enthdras had grabbed it by the base, inserting it into his warm mouth. The feeling of it all only aroused Durkof more, though he did still persist in somehow worming himself away. He let out a deep breath as the tip slid down the elf's throat, feeling his hips buck.

He felt his penis slide out of Enthdras' mouth, letting out a sigh. He opened his eyes to see Enthdras gliding his tongue along his length, smiling. "This is all I wanted," he sighed, "To please both you and I."

"Stop," Durkof weakly asked, "This is not what I want."

"You'll see it my way soon enough. Ah, they always do..." Enthdras wrapped his lips around the tip, soon enough taking it all in again.

Durkof let out an audible moan at the feeling. He felt the other man's lips tighten around the sensitive area and ran his tongue over it. He shut his eyes tight, feeling himself release and finish inside of the elf's mouth.

Enthdras let out a long moan before finally taking it out of his mouth. He climbed back up to cup Durkof's cheeks, which still held a light pink hue from the orgasm. His eyes fluttered open, his mouth hung open. Enthdras smiled, resting his head against the Nord's.

"Let me go," he whispered.

"Oh, but you liked that, no? The feeling of your body..." He closed his eyes to shudder, before opening back by fractions, "I'll take good care of you, my pet. You won't end up like the others- No, no, we can't have that. Especially with my first vampire." Enthdras nipped his bottom lip, though he tried to jerk away, "In due time, you'll understand me like I understand you. We won't have to be alone anymore."

He traced his fingers along Durkof's shoulder muscles, accidentally hitting something and making him jump. Enthdras tried to hide a grin, a finger moving up to trace his lips, "It still hurts, doesn't it? The burn?"

He slowly nodded his head, a part of him was afraid that another fireball would be hurled at him. Instead, Enthdras took his hand and kissed it gently. "I'll see what I can do about it in the morning, hm? Tonight- Well, I'm content right here."

Durkof winced as he rested his head against his chest, feeling the sharp burn beginning to outweigh any lingering pleasure. Maybe he could talk to Enthdras and see about leaving once his back was healed, or something smaller like releasing his hands.

Unfortunately, however, that hope was lost as he heard Enthdras contentedly sigh, "I love you, Audrik."


	4. Sundas

_Oh, it’s been so many years, Audrik. So many years since my last visitor. This one is different, though. I found him on the ground after tearing apart that Mage from Morthal. I tried to make a little game out of this to buy myself time so I could express my true nature._

_He looks just like you, I can hardly see a difference- But those eyes. Those hungry, monstrous eyes. He is kind, but he is nothing more than a sheep in wolves’ clothing. Something about this I feel akin to. That we have both felt left in the dark and the guiding light has long been extinguished._

_Last night he wanted to leave. I may have… Relapsed. Again. My time is running short, I can feel it in my bones. Maybe he’ll see I’m not so different. But if he still wishes to leave… I have always wondered if vampires taste any different than the usual human._

 

Enthdras laid down the book on his nightstand, dropping the quill back into its inkwell. He glanced over at the slumbering vampire who had been squirming and groaning in his sleep. He turned over on his side, taking in a sharp breath. The view of his naked, seared back was now in plain sight to the Bosmer.

The sight of it made his mouth water with delight at the burnt flesh. One corner of his mouth twisted and curved into a half-smile. He stretched out one hand and stroked his dark, thick hair. He could only begin to imagine what it was like for him to have strayed away from society for so long. The vampire began to stir underneath his touch, letting out a terribly long moan.

“It’s alright now,” Enthdras whispered as his body hovered over the man’s.

His hand ran down from his long hair toward the edge of his skin, tracing over the scabbing wound with his index finger. Durkof’s body flinched under his touch, whimpering in a panicking sense. But Enthdras only hushed him as his hand began to lighten with the power of Restoration’s golden glow.

He placed his full hand on the center of his back, having the Nord howl in pain, but managing to restore his pale skin to its former self. Skin began to grow over the large wound, stretching and forming over. The burn was gone in a matter of seconds, as if the man had never been attacked in the first place.

Durkof opened his eyes by a few fractions, bewildered and surprised to no longer suffering under the pain that previously haunted him for a few hours now. His lips parted to take in a safe, long breath at the new feeling of contentment.

“See what happens if you do well?” Enthdras ghosted over his ear, his hand mouth from his back to his shoulder, “I reward my pets when they do well for me. And I have high expectations for you.”

He leaned his head against Durkof’s, his nose take a deep inhalation of the vampire’s scent. He quivered under the smell of death. He reluctantly peeled himself off the man, dragging himself around the bed to stop halfway through the doorway. He peered over his shoulder to Durkof, his expression had fallen to a more solemn one: “I expect you to be here when I return,” he said rather coldly.

He shut the door behind him. Durkof could hear the distinct _clunk_ sound ring as the elf locked himself inside. Instead of frantic to leave or upset, he was thankful to finally be away from the demented elf. He felt disgusted with what had occurred the night before, a piece of him praying that his items will go untouched.

He rubbed his eyes, releasing baited breath he had held since he had first awoken. He scanned his surroundings, despite telling himself there was no use in trying to escape. He had all but given up hope, feeling he was to be subject to the Bosmer’s unwanted contact until he took his last breath.

The idea of taking the elf’s life had wandered into his head, to defend himself and leave a free man like he could. Oh, but that would be feeding into the hunger inside his head. What happened to the mage just a few nights ago, that was the first sign of weakness in his willpower. The blood had smelled so fresh, so ripe. The crimson liquid was just _waiting_ to be consumed.

He could not end up like Movarth; to give in to the hunger and let it consume him. He saw well how it affected his friend in both behavior and appearance. He was gone before he had the chance to be saved.

The topic of Movarth in his head had brought a tear in his eye, to which he closed his eyes and let it fall. _This is not the time to dwell on circumstances that were out of reach,_ he told himself. He cleared his mind, opening his eyes to remind himself of the matter at hand: Get out of the house.

He looked to the nightstand beside the bed, rummaging through the drawer to find a spare key. He glanced to the journal that sat idly alone. He had not seen it there before in his other visits inside the room. He picked it up in curiosity, flipping through the pages. A lot of the pages were filled with scribbles and other nonsense.

However, he did see a few actual entries in the small journal. There were only four, from what he’d seen and they were spread apart throughout the book. In the beginning of the journal he did spot the first entry:

_Entry #1_

_Oh, Audrik. Sweet, dearest husband. How many times can I count the screams you held? How many shuddering breaths you took as you laid out on the floor? How many droplets of blood you squeezed out of your pale body? Oh, you should have known better. You promised me you would never leave, so I made sure you never will._

_But it still broke my heart to see you in such pain. I didn’t mean to take things as far as they did, no! To think I was capable of such things… Oh, I remember how warm you still were. The light had left your eyes, but your body still worked almost the same. I may have had to do all of the work, but making love to you was just as sweet as when you were still here._

_I can already feel the insanity of isolation effecting my mind. The house is so empty and dull now that I’ve spruced and cleaned up the mess you made. But don’t think I’m angry, no. If I was upset I wouldn’t keep your body with me. I would have probably thrown it out in the marshy wilds for the chaurus and wolves. I believe I can still my heart breaking._

 

No doubt that this was from Enthdras, he thought. His expression was unreadable and unexpressive, but inside his head he felt the grip of horror at his throat. He flipped through the next few pages, coming across a second entry followed by another:

_Entry #2_

_So long… Oh, how it’s been so long since the nutritious taste of blood. But I don’t want any squatting bandit’s blood, I want a man just as you were Audrik. Tall, dark, handsome… Someone who might as well be your doppelganger._

_I did come by a young lad- He looked like you if you were blonde and an Imperial. Other than that, the appearance is uncanny to yours. I helped him when he seemed lost with directions, then I offered him to stay with me for a small bit of time. He was reluctant, but my power of persuasion coerced him._

_He had a nice, slender body. No doubt one similar to a beginning soldier. He showed me a few tricks, I showed him the beautiful lights that beamed across Hjallmarch’s night sky. When he finally decided he wished to leave, I couldn’t have that. I didn’t want to be faced with these lonesome halls again._

_I must have him. I must have you._

_I bashed him with a candlestick and tied him up in the cellar. But I didn’t leave him alone, no. I put you right by him to keep him company. All this talk is making my mouth salivate… I wonder what he tastes like._

 

_Entry #3_

_I can’t take this anymore. The silence, the hunger! Oh the young soldier made a nice meal but he wasn’t enough. It’s never enough! I just want you back, to go back to when we were happy and in love. But no, you said your feelings were a phase! That OUR LOVE was a phase!_

_Don’t you get it? This is your fault! Yours, yours, yours! You were leading me on from the start, weren’t you? I knew it. You were too good to be true, now people have paid for your crime! My hunger is growing too strong. I’ve also discovered the other uses of blood, though. It makes such a thing to bathe in, did you know? Of course you didn’t, you uncultured fuck._

_Two years have passed now and every day I go without that beautifully colored liquid I feel closer to starvation. Perhaps it is in my nature to be this… Freak. This ungodly being that feels the need to take others’ lives for their own sake._

_But I’m not mad at you, Audrik. I’m just… Hungry. I love you. I still do, even though I can see you’re rotting away. If only I could bring you back to me._

Durkof felt the need to drop the book, in both fear and realization that what he was doing with wasn’t just a rapist- Enthdras was, in the simplest statement, insane. Much more than that, if such a possibility could be comprehendible. He had hurt before and he was surely to do it again.

On a brighter note, however, he felt almost inclined to rid the world of this monster. Of course he did feel a strange tinge of sympathy toward the Bosmer. But that sympathy dissolved as he found the last entry- this one had centered his attention on Durkof, himself.

He felt almost insulted in the elf’s kinship toward him, more so that he would ever want to become what Durkof himself was. To think that there was someone who thought of this as a gift was but a joke to him, but now he felt grave anger towards him.

A sinister smile curled onto his face, followed by a humorless chuckle. He let the journal fall from his hands, looking up to the blank wall and muttering, “I’ll play his game…”

He was careful in timing his steps, climbing down the steps onto the ground floor. There were so many different ways to put Enthdras out of his misery once and for all, but where to start? Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he closed his eyes to channel his willpower and embrace the shadows around him. He opened them back, the world around him was almost colorless but he had succeeded in camouflaging himself.

Enthdras had stepped out not a moment sooner, to his luck, as he seemed unaware of his presence. He stopped right outside the door, craning his neck to assure himself the door was closed and sealed.

He turned on heel toward the back of the house, specifically a door that laid inside the ground. Durkof silently followed after the Bosmer, who was none the wiser of his presence. He didn't even bother closing the door behind him once he began to climb down into a cellar that Durkof didn't even know existed.

Oh, but his surprised was soon crippled by the putrid smell of decay. He was very familiar with the smell as it followed him everywhere, but that smell had increased by threefold. He had to choke back a cough of air to not give away his position, but the stench was just so strong.

What else got him was the sight before him: Against a few knocked over tables that were pushed against one wall were two corpses. He had to guess that the more skeletal one was Audrik and the other one that was missing a limb was the younger Imperial soldier. There were many pieces of bone and glass spread across the floor.

He tiptoed his way around the glass, though what he did not see was a small shrine of Stendarr that laid broken on the ground. Though it was small and hardly noticeable to the naked eye, the feeling of it against his shoe almost felt as if his foot was aflame.

The sudden feeling of pain broke his will for a moment and giving away presence, to which Enthdras immediately turned to him. His usual light, gentle features were cut and shifted into something more malevolent and vile. He picked up his hands, charging one of his pyro spells.

Durkof slowly held up a hand, the sinister smile he wore just a little earlier beginning to show through his expression, "Oh, but won't you kill me. You cannot and you will not. Can you really find it in yourself to kill your own husband?"

Enthdras was completely thrown off by this; both his expression and hands faltered. The only thing that now kept the room lit was a couple torches that looked overdue to be replaced. He looked to Durkof almost in disbelief, his lower lip quivering. "I- Audrik? Is that really you?"

He reached a hand out, but he looked almost afraid to touch the other man. As if by his touch he'd be reduce to a pile of ashes. Durkof took his hand and placed it on his cheek, his fingers softly grazing the elf's. Slowly, he pulled the elf closer towards him.

"All these years- You came back? I was afraid you had left for good..." His weak voice took a shaky breath, "Gods preserve me- All the demons in Oblivion have come to torment me..."

He took a step forward and embraced the Nord as if his life depended on it. Durkof held him for a moment, stroking his hair and relaxing him. "I've come back, my love. But I'm afraid when I leave again I'll have to take you with me," his expression soon hardened as he gripped onto the elf's arms tightly, "You lied to me, Enthdras."

He began to shake his head, his eyes widening. "No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied. I said that you left, not once did I mentioned you died- Poor thing that I am to still breathe, but you don't understand! I am weak in the head, don't you remember the months I would spend just laying there in bed?"

"Enthdras..." Durkof chuckled, the most unforgiving grin was spread across his pale face. They both knew what it was coming down to.

The Bosmer began to shake his head, his face contorting as a tear escaped his eye. "I could have been the twice the lover that woman was- I loved you, Audrik. You said forever! Could that peasant care for you like me?"

Durkof removed a hand to wipe the tear away. "My love, you were always quite the wonder. Practical, yet appealing you always were. How I could have tried to survive without you, I will never know."

"Really?" Enthdras face lit up immediately. His entire body shifted towards him, as if the tight grip around his arms had no affect on him. As if he only served to please. "Everything I did, I swear, I didn't mean it! I couldn't handle the thought of you... And other people... Audrik, Can you still find it in your heart to still love a fool like me? After everything I've done?"

Durkof scoffed, showing his fangs as he laughed. He could feel the elf tremble in his arms, looking at him with a fusion of fear and lust. He had been playing this well to his advantage and soon, he wouldn't know what'd hit him. "Kiss me," he commanded.

Enthdras swallowed hard, before closing his eyes and parting his lips. They had both mutually leaned forward, Durkof's lips grazed past the other's and moved past his cheeks and lowered to his throat. He could hear the other man let out a small moan as his teeth brushed against his bare skin.

He slowly began to pierce the skin and sink his teeth into the flesh; he kept a firm grasp on Enthdras whom was trying to break free of his prison. He let out whimpers and pleas for release, but in the end he knew this was coming to him.

By the time he was finally released he fell on the door like a doll, his eyes wide and staring out into nothing. Durkof could feel the blood begin to cake around his chin, the man dropping to his knees. He felt exhilarated, alive. But these were feelings he knew would tempt him to kill again.

He looked down to Enthdras, watching as some more of his life force leaked out on the ground. He was already feeling desperate for more- But, for now at least, he had to leave it behind. Just as he always did in life.


End file.
